MinNaru MS Series
by The-Scribbling-Midget
Summary: Kushina passed when Naruto was just 6, now it seems that his father, Minato has MS. Series of stories on how they cope. Father/Son relationship, possible hints of SasuNaru. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I was 6 when my kaa-san passed. I remember that day very clearly; clearer than any other day of my childhood. I first noticed that something was off when no one was there to pick me up from the academy. Usually kaa-san was there with tou-san unless tou-san was too busy at work. But this time there was no one… Not until an hour later; then tou-san came, picked me up, and carried me home silently. _

Naruto sighed deeply and rose from his place in front of his mother, kushina's, shrine and walked out into the lounge room. He smiled softly at the man sleeping on the couch, his dad, Minato, former Hokage of Konoha. _'I wish you were here kaa-san, tou-san really needs you, you know. He has MS now… Things have been a bit different around here since he found out, but I don't think it's a bad thing… It's hard to believe that it's been ten years since you passed. I miss you'. _

Hi everyone. For those of you that are reading my Yazoo fanfic, don't worry, I haven't stopped writing that one. This is the intro to a series of stories where it's just Naruto and Minato, who has MS. Naruto is 16 in this one and there may be hints of sasunaru… we'll see. Please don't be shy, if you have any constructive criticism or ideas please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** MS is a disease that affects the central nervous system. It is short for Multiple Sclerosis. The disease can affect the nerves and spinal cord, sorry for not adding this in before. Thank you to Cornett for bringing it up. To Insanityfare thank you for your review. I will do as much research as I can for this story, and I do not mean to offend you or anyone who knows someone with MS. I too know a person with MS, and am keeping that in mind when I write this. If anyone spots any mistakes please tell me, but also remember that this is just fanfiction.

I could remember when we first thought there was something wrong with tou-san; we were sitting at the table, eating dinner, and he kept dropping his chopsticks and saying that his hands had pins and needles. The first few times he dropped them it was funny, then I realized that something might be wrong… And I got worried… I'm not going to lose my father too, am I?

So, later on that week we went to see Tsunade. She did some tests like blood tests and she did something called an MRI or something… and then a few more tests after that. Tou-san was worried that he might have to give up his position as Hokage, and that it might be serious. So a week later when we were told that it was MS we kind of felt numb. For me, it was because I just wasn't sure what that meant for tou-san; was he going to leave me like mum did? Would he still be able to be Hokage? Am I able to help him? All these questions were racing around my head, and soon, once we got home, my emotions got the best of me.

"You're… You're not going to leave me… Are you tou-san?" My eyes were watery with unshed tears, staring into the equally worried blue eyes of my tou-san. Tou-san smiled, trying to reassure me. "Of course not Naruto. I'll be fine…" He hugged me tightly and I smiled slightly into his Hokage robe. "Good".

Soon we got used to tou-san's new reality; I still have to leave the room when he injects himself with the medication, but other than that we were fine… Until tou-san had to retire.

It wasn't his decision, rather a decision made by the elders. They claimed that he wasn't strong enough to protect the village anymore, and they forced him to retire. I was outraged; tou-san was upset. But our hands were tied, the elders' decision was final, and soon Tsunade became the fifth Hokage.

Tou-san stayed in his room for days, only coming out for food, and even then it was when I was in a different room. I think he was ashamed of himself, for losing his dream job. I didn't blame him for the loss at all, but he wouldn't listen to me. Only after about a week of being in his room, he finally emerged and spoke to me. I hugged him and told him I loved him, and soon things went back to normal. I would miss seeing him in his Hokage robes though.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on my bedroom floor, wrapped in tou-san's robes, crying. Kaa-san had only passed recently, and I hadn't fully finished grieving. _

"_Naruto? Where are you?" Tou-san called for me, searching through the house. He walked in and spotted me on the floor. "What's wrong Naru-kun?" He sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. _

"_I want to see kaa-san" I wailed, burying my face into his chest. Tou-san looked at me sadly, _

"_You know we can't, Naru-kun." I curled up in his lap, tears running down my face. _

"_But everyone else has a kaa-san…" I said quietly, looking up at him for answers. Tou-san hugged me close. "She's still with us Naruto" Tou-san looked at me, trying to find a way to explain a mother's death to a six year old. _

"_Well, why can't I go and see her then!?" I was angry, upset and confused. All I wanted was to see my Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't seem to understand. _

_Tou-san sighed, "She's in a better place now Naruto, looking over us. She'll be with you forever, in your soul." Tou-san rubbed my back gently as I cried all over his vest. "Naruto… I can't be kaa-san, but I am still your tou-san. I know you miss her, I do too, but we have to get through this together, ok?" Tou-san tried to reason with me, at a loss with what to do in this situation._

"_I just wish kaa-san was here" I sniffed and looked up to him. I could see tears forming in his eyes._

"_I do too, Naru-kun" Tou-san bit his lip, trying not to cry._

"_Please don't cry tou-san" I hugged him as tightly as my small 6-year-old arms could, and smiled. _

_Tou-san smiled slightly and ruffled my hair "I won't". _


End file.
